


trust it, trust me

by thundersart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Comfort, F/M, Hurt Percy, Hurt Percy Jackson, Mentioned Piper McLean, Percy Feels, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Protective Annabeth Chase, percabeth, percy is afraid of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersart/pseuds/thundersart
Summary: Percy has a nightmare about drowning and Annabeth is there for him.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	trust it, trust me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i just wanted to apologize because english is not my first language but i tried my best here
> 
> hope yall enjoy it :D

It was happening again.

He was underwater. His eyes were wide open, he could feel the water wetting his clothes, what usually didn’t happen. He couldn’t breathe, he didn’t want to.

_The son of Neptune shall drown_. He couldn’t take that off his mind ever since he first heard the prophecy. How could the son of the god of the sea drown? Percy was able to breathe underwater, he had done it more times than he could count.

Now, he couldn’t breathe. What if he tried to breathe and got water in his lungs? What if he lost his ability? What if the son of Poseidon drowned?

He felt a grip in his arm, and immediately turned around to see what was it, desperate. As his eyes opened, he saw a blonde messy hair, stormy gray eyes and an expression of concern and a Yankees cap in her hand. He was in his cabin, in his bed. He wasn’t underwater, but still, he couldn’t breathe.

“Percy, you need to breathe” Annabeth said, helping him to sit.

He let the air come in, it felt like burning, and then out, faster than he should, repeating it again, and again. He could hear Annabeth’s voice telling him to align his breath with her, encouraging him to inhale and exhale. 

“You’re doing great” she whispered. “Count to ten one more time with me, Percy”

He did it. He followed every single order she gave him, so, after a few minutes, he was finally able to breathe steady again.

Annabeth sat next to him in his bed, and only then he let go, only then he fell apart. She held him tight as he cried silently and trembled in her arms.

She knew it wasn’t a good thing to see him like that, breaking down his walls right in front of her. Percy was the type of person who hid every time his emotions were too much for him to handle. The few times she saw him having a breakdown like that, it was with his mother, with her or when he was alone, or thought he was alone.

It hurts like hell seeing him like that.

Percy had went through a lot to a seventeen year old, and sometimes it didn’t feel fair.

“Do you wanna talk?” she whispered in his ear when she felt the tremble stop. She didn’t let go of the hug.

“I’m- I don’t-”

“It’s okay to be afraid, Percy” Annabeth said. “You’re scared. You dealt with so much fear, and you didn’t let it break your heart. It makes you one of the bravest people i ever met”

Percy let go of her hold. He used the sleeves of his blue sweater to wipe away his tears. The moment he looked up to her, she saw the red and the pain in his eyes. Gods, look at him like that was worse than being stabbed.

“I- I had a nightmare” he confessed.

Annabeth held his hand and put her other hand on his face. “If you want to, you can talk about it with me” she said. “I think it would make you feel better”

He sighed. “It was- _umm_ , memories”

“From _there_?” she asked.

For a second, she saw his whole body freeze. That was a topic they both agreed to leave out of their conversations for a while, at least until they find a therapist who could hear about titans, giants, _Tartarus_ , without giving them a free pass to the closest sanatory.

“No, not this time” he said, more tears formed in his eyes and he blinked, and Annabeth didn’t need to read his mind to know he was trying to push the memories from there away. “I was drowning”

Oh. Percy had told her about that prophecy. He told her how he found it in a mission with Hazel and Frank when he lost his memory. Since that, he developed a irrational fear of water.

“It’s dumb” he said.

It seemed weird, didn’t it? The son of Poseidon, afraid of water, afraid to drown.

“It is _not_ dumb” Annabeth replied, honestly. “It’s okay to be afraid” she repeated.

“It’s just- I shouldn’t-” He held her hand tighter. “It’s irrational”

She remembered what Piper told her. _Fear can’t be reasoned with_. She understood it that day, she hated it, but she understood.

“You can’t reason with fear, Percy” she repeated Piper’s words as she remembered of them, looking deep into his sea-green eyes. “You gotta let it scare you. You gotta trust that it’ll be okay anyway”

“How do you handle with these things?” he asked. His eyes weren’t that painful to look at anymore.

Annabeth let out a weak laugh. “Trust me, i don’t” she said. “I just have very good friends, an amazing boyfriend, and all i can do is do whatever i can to stay with them, to keep them safe. But i have to believe it, i have to believe everything will be just fine in the end”

Even Percy smiled a little bit at those words. “Who are you and what have you done to Annabeth Chase?”

She wiped his tears with her thumb, pressing a quick kiss in the corner of his lips. “I love you, Seaweed Brain. We’ll be okay, trust it. Trust _me_ ”

Percy kissed her cheek before holding her in a hug. “I love you, Wise Girl” he whispered in her ear as he felt her holding tighter to him. “I trust you”

They would be alright.


End file.
